Many kinds of straddle-seat vehicles, designed for road-use and/or off-road trail use, are commonly used for recreational purposes. The engine of these vehicles typically generate a lot of heat during operation. A radiator assembly, including either a single radiator or a pair of radiators, is sometimes provided for cooling the engine. The radiators are generally disposed in the front of the vehicle, so that they can be cooled by the oncoming air as the vehicle is being driven. The radiators are typically configured to permit the oncoming air to pass through the radiator and flow rearward along either side of the vehicle, sometimes making contact with the riders. As this air has been heated by the radiators, it would be desirable to direct the air away from any part of the riders' bodies.
There is thus a need for a ventilation system for straddle seat vehicles that allows for efficient cooling of the engine and other internal components of the vehicle while limiting discomfort of the riders caused by the associated air flows.